In some wireless communication systems such as, for example, cellular communication systems, a base station may transmit a power control (TPC) command to a mobile station. The mobile station may receive the TPC command and may increase or decrease a transmit power level based on the TPC command. The received TPC command may include noise, distortion, errors in bit sequence, and other types of interference which may reduce the quality of the received TPC.
Furthermore, poor quality of the received TPC command may cause the mobile station to transmit at a high power level. The high transmit power level may interfere with neighboring mobile stations and/or base stations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.